FINCHEL&PUCKTANA ARMY LOVE
by LadyB55912
Summary: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FIRST STORY...FOR MY FAV TWO COUPLES!
1. Chapter 1

rachel's p.o.v

[Hi im Rachel Berry-lopez and im 22 years old. I have 2 siblings who are also my best friends

my twin brother Blaine and my half sister me and my sister heard about an army dating mixer where you meet

army i dont go to things like this but i figured why not there can be cute we walked in and

she signed us up so we decide to get a drink.]

Rachel:Santana are you sure about this what if there's NO cute guys?

Santana:Rachel trust me there's always cute guys.

Rachel:fine...

Waiter:what can i get you two?

Rachel: can i get a lemonade. and she will get a ice tea.

Waiter: (hands them the drinks)

Finn's p.o.v

[Hi im Finn hudson im 24 years old. i have 2 siblings two brothers Noah puckerman-hudson who likes to be called "Puck"

and a step-brother Kurt hummel.A couple years earlier me and my brother puck joined the we're at this place to meet girls.

we walked in and after signing up we started walking towards the bar when puck stopped.]

Finn: whats up bro?...dude!(looking where pucks staring at)woah...she is gorgeous

Puck:i call dibs on the latin one...

Finn: keep her dude i want the short one.

-with santana and rachel-

Santana:rachel look at the soliders at the end of the bar...with the mohawk and the really tall one.

Rachel: [looks over] wow he's cute the tall one not the mohawk one.

Santana:well lets go say hi...[grabs her hand and pulls her towards them.] hi im santana and this is my sister rachel

Puck:hi im noah puckerman-hudson but most people call me puck but in your case i'll make an exception oh and this is my brother Finn .

Finn:[to rachel]Hi beautiful.

Rachel:Hi [blushing]so what rank are you?

Puck&Finn: we're both seargents

puck:well santana would you like to go and sit somewhere.

santana:yeah rachel see you in a bit.

-they leave-

Finn:so rachel tell me about yourself.

Rachel:well im 22 i have two sibilings a twin brother named Blaine and santana.i love to sing,dance and my favorite place is New York.

i want to learn how to play the drums they look like fun oh and i want to be on about you finn?

Finn:wow,well im 24 i have another brother named kurt well he is my step-brother but we're not that i cant dance very good but

i can sing and play the drums maybe i can teach you...

Rachel:yeah i'd like that and maybe you can dance a little? lol

Finn:okay so i teach you drums and you can sing for me yeah? im pretty sure your amazing.

Rachel:okay sure...so what do you like in women?

Finn: well they have to be sweet loving short (winks)and beautiful like you...and with big dreams...what about you rach?

Rachel:(smiles about rach)well i like my guys...tall handsome someone who wants a family one day not a player...

Finn:sounds good...do i fit the profile?

Rachel:yeah do i fit yours?

Finn: most how come you came to one of these?

Rachel:well santana was talking to this lady who met her husband so we came to see what it was about.

Finn:oh cool we came cause some soliders were saying they met there wives you came cause your sister made you? does your bf mind.

Rachel:i dont have one...but yeah and im actually glad i did too...

Finn:so i can ask for your number then?

Rachel:yeah here (writes it down)

-puck and santana come over-

Puck:hey bro mike called the sargent wants us to check in.

Finn:okay (turns to rachel)so can i call you later rach?

Rachel:sure finn...

Finn:okay bye santana and bye rach call you later (kisses her cheek)

Santana:bye guys

-END OF EPISODE 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Finchel & Pucktana story: chapter 2

[Finn's p.o.v

Wow Rachel is the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen…I think we could be something…I hope. Damn I can't wait till I see her again.]

Puck: hey what you think of the girls?

Finn: I like Rachel she's beautiful and when I kissed her cheek I felt sparks…what about you and Santana?

Puck: that is so girly bro….just kidding no I felt the same with Santana.

Finn: maybe we can hang out with them tonight?

Puck: yeah call Rachel after we check in.

[they get out the car and go to the sergeant's office]

[Inside the office.]

Sergeant beast: hey boy's I've been hearing that you two haven't used any free time so I'm giving you both a 2 week pass you still have to train but that's it.

Puck&Finn: yes mam thank you.

Sargent b: okay now go unpack your things.

[they leave and unpack and finn call's Rachel]

-phone conversation-

~hello? Rachel its finn the solider you met earlier.

Rachel~ hey whats up?

F~nothing I wanted to see if you and your sister want to get dinner and watch a movie tonight with me and my brother.

R~ um okay sure….let me give you my address (she gives it )

F~okay we'll pick you up at 7 okay?

R~ok sounds good bye finn.

F~ bye rach

-they hang up-

Finn: well bro we got dates with the girls lets get ready.

Puck: awesome okay

[with Rachel and Santana]

Rachel: Santana!

Santana:what ray?

Rachel: we got a date with finn and puck tonight at 7

Santana: oh my we have to go shopping lets go.

[at the mall]

Santana: okay we have to get outfits and our hair done.

Rachel:are you sure Finn likes me?

Santana: duh he was like starstruck when he saw you….

Rachel:ok….lets shop!

[they shop then go home]

[with puck and finn]

6:45pm

Finn:puck hurry up we have to go pick the girls.

Puck: alright im ready let's go.

[they leave and drive to Rachel and santana's house.]

[At the house]

Finn: (rings doorbell)

Rachel: hi Finn, puck come in.

Finn: wow rach you look beautiful. [hugs her]

Rachel: thanks Finn you look very handsome. You too puck…..Santana! the boys are here.

Santana: hi puck…Finn

Finn: [staring at Rachel] hi Santana

Puck: you look amazing Santana.

Santana: you look nice too….ready to go?

[they all leave]

Finn: well the restaurant were going to has karaoke so rach looks like I'm going to hear you sing?

Rachel: yeah sure…only if you sing after.

Finn: uh….okay then sure.

Puck: hey you and Santana should sing together and me and puck will to yeah?

Rachel&Santana: ok sure

[they get to the restaurant and order and eat now karaoke time]

Finn: so who's first you girls?

Rachel: uh sannie?

Santana: hell yeah lets go.

[they sing so emotional to finn and puck]

Finn: ~thinks wow she's amazing~

Puck: ~ damn santana's amazing anything else she can do?~

[the girls finish singing]

Rachel: well what you think finn?

Finn: amazing…..[kisses her cheek]

Puck: oh yeah definitely amazing….come on bro our turn!

[they sing just the way you are]

-End of chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Finchel story episode 3: (Rachel's p.o.v) oh my god...Finn's amazing...i think he likes me too -end of p.o.v- -puck and finn walk back to the table- Finn: so what did you girls think? Rach: your very talented finn...(to puck) you were good to...right sannie? Santana: ya definitly puck amazing you to finn.. Finn&Puck: Thanks -they eat and drink and have fun...soon they head back- -at Rachel's and santana's- Rachel: you guys want to watch a couple movies? Finn,Puck,Santana:sure Santana:Rae and i will get some popcorn you guys pick the movies k...(they go in the kitchen) -with san and rae San: hey rae we should tell the boys if they want they can stay over...but what you think of them? Rae: i like finn alot...puck is good for you..but if they want then they can stay over... -they wait for the popcorn -with puck n finn Puck: Dude what do you say to a scary movie that way the girls will get scared and cuddle up yeah? Finn: um ok sure...dude i think im gonna ask rachel to be my girlfriend...you think she'll say yeah? Puck: Bro hell yeah she all googly eyed over you Finn: (smiling) yeah i like her alot...what about you with santana? Puck:(smiling) yeah im gonna ask her too.. -the girls come back- Rach: What did you pick? Finn: a scary movie... Puck: dont worry though if you and san get scared then you can cuddle up to me and finn...(winks at san) -they watch the movie and the girls get scared and cuddle up to the boys Finn&Puck wink at each other Santana:you know you guys can stay the night if its okay with your seargent and if you want... Rachel:yeah... P&F: we'll go call and see...(they go call) Rach: i hope they can san...but (her phone rings& sees its her brother blaine)sannie its blaine San:um answer it Rach: ok [hi blaine Blaine[hey sis what are you and santana doing? Rach[ watching movies and you? -the boys come in and san quietly asks what happened? they can stay- Finn:(sees rach on the phone) san who she talking to? San:our brother blaine Finn:oh okay Rach[ yeah sure blaine see you tommorow.] Blaine[Bye sis] -they hang up- Rach: so what happened...can you stay? Santana: yeah they can what did B say? Rach: he is coming over tommorow morning and is gonna take us shopping. so Finn want to go to my room Finn: yeah night bro...santana -they head to rachel's room- San: so tired? Puck: sure lead the way beautiful San: (Blushes) -in her room- Puck: so what do you want to do San: um maybe this (kisses him) Puck: whoa...hey do you want to be my girlfriend? San: yeah -they make out...meanwhile in Rachel's room- Finn: if you want i can sleep on the floor Rach: No you can sleep with me if you want Finn: okay sure...um can i kiss you Rach: you dont have to ask (kisses him pulls away and smiles) Finn: so do you want to be my girlfriend...i know we barelywe met today but your really beautiful and...(rach interupts by kissing him) Rach: of course i will..lets get ready for bed you can change in here and i'll change in the closet. Finn: its okay if i sleep in my boxers right? Rach: yeah sure -they change and lay down- End Of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Finchel story chapter 4 -In the morning with finchel- Finn wakes up and looks at rachel sleeping 8:00am -Finn's p.o.v- wow she's gorgeous and amazing too i cannot help but think about what life will be like in the future with her...i might be falling for her. Rachel: your staring babe (giggles) Finn: yeah its just your so beautiful...even in the morning. Rachel: aw thank you babe (kisses him) Finn: (kisses back and deepens it) Rachel: ( deepens it more) Finn: (rolls so he's on top without breaking kiss) Rachel: (pulls away) wow Finn: i know so what time is your brother coming? Rachel: 10:30 Finn: oh ok so now what? Rachel: this (kisses him and gets on top) -for now im gonna do this Finn=F and Rachel=R- They make out for a while and things get heated.. Rachel gets on top and Finn pulls off her pajama top and finn pulls away. F: wow your even more beautiful... but do you want to keep going? R: (nods and kisses him hard) F: (makes it so he's on top and kisses her neck) R: ( moans) mmm...finn F: ( keeps kissing her neck and kisses lower to her bellybutton he stops at the beginning of her pajama bottoms looks up for nods so he pulls them off along with her underwear. R: hey now this isnt fair (giggles) im completely naked and you ( flips them) need your bottoms off (giggles) F: so then we should fix that huh? R: yes we should (pulls his bottoms off with his boxers) wow this will be fun (winks) -they continue and have their "fun"- -with pucktana- P: good morning babe S:good morning (kisses him) P: (kisses back and pulls away) so should we get up i think your brother will be here...(santana jumps out of bed and starts getting dressed and so does puck) what? S: if my brother finds me and rachel not ready before he gets here he will get all upset (giggles) P: well if you can hear im sure she's not ready...(laughs) S: what...why...(listens to the wall and hears...R:oh finn...F:mmmm...rach)ewww gross okay should we wait or knock on the door? P:watch this...(calls Finn's phone)listen... -with finchel- -Finn's phone's ringing- F:damn it...who's calling...(gets of rachel and sees its puck)...damn it Puck! R: what?! F: he's calling me..let me answer...[what bro!] P:[dude we can hear you oh and Santana said when is there brother coming] F:[one...shut up...two 10:30 why] P:[santana said that if they arent dressed then he will be upset when he gets here.] (Pucktana goes in the kitchen and makes breakfast) F:(hangs up)babe what time is it? R: crap 10 ( gets up and looks for clothes) F:babe (groans) we were almost going for round two...(pouts) R: i know sorry babe F: ok want to go on a date just you and me tonight? R:okay babe sure (kisses him) F: okay so lets get dressed then. -they get dressed and go out to the living room with puck and santana- End of chapter 4- Next Chapter blaine visits and meets the boys and Kurt gets introduced. 


End file.
